


Sunset Town

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dragons, Elf, Gen, Human, M/M, Pets, Werewolves, another human, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: A look at the lives of a human and elf living in a town, their dragons and canines, a vampire and her human there as well, and two werewolves.Didn't write anything sexual, but hinted the werewolves became mates as well as the dogs.Xxx





	Sunset Town

Jessica V, a human that refused to give out a last name and instead just used the letter R, hummed as she sat. She was waiting for her newly acquired boyfriend to show up. Well, they'd known each other a while, but she and the messenger elf had just recently started courting. She was twenty one, he was twenty, she was American and he was Irish. They both had dogs, dogs that seemed potentially romantically interested in one another. Well, actually, his was a wolf and not a dog, a handsome black male he'd named Brisingr. Oh, and there was the familiar barking and near howling that meant they were soon to come into view. She held back Stormm, her brindle patched and white unknown mix. His patches were gray with darker brindle, and he had tan on the backs of his white and pink ears. Anyhow, she knew the dog wanted to see his mate and wanted to see him now.

She shook her long haired head, red curls bouncing about a bit and brown eyes looking to the dog. Santhos Christian, with his pointed ears and green cloak, finally walked up to them. He was wearing the familiar blue pendant, as he always seemed to be. They were going to go outside the city to see their dragons, a three year old female and a four year old male. That's exactly what they did, beckoning the wolf and dog to follow. Once where the dragons would be, they whistled and two gorgeous dragons soon appeared. Said dragons had no wings but could still fly, or rather float along or something. Jessica's Vengeance, the American born female fox dragon, flicked her fluffy tail. She looked basically like her mate aside from the fluffy tail and her ears being more fox like. She was also red and white with brown ears, nose and snout, while he was gray and black. 

Speaking of, the European born wolf dragon known as Santhos' Delight flicked his own tail. His ears rammed forward when the dog and wolf rushed forward to greet he and his mate. Soon, the human and elf were grabbing the wolf and dog, pulling them back. They then lifted the canines as well as their own selves onto the dragons, and went for an adventure.

Meanwhile

Aria Marrins was in her bookshop, checking that none of the books had been taken out and ripped by people...If they wanted to rip them, they could buy them first instead of messing them up and putting them back. Next, she went to check her stock and make sure the boxes had been brought in. She'd need to go through the newly bought books and put them out, but for now it was time to open. That's exactly what she did, her red tabby and white kitty Kyo getting underfoot. She sighed and shooed him away, back to wherever Artemis the dog was. The nineteen year old book selling vampire smiled as she put up the sign. It wouldn't be long now before her first customers of the day would arrive. While she waited for them, she decided to call her lover and food source, one Keo. The bisexual vampire loved the bisexual huntress, a twenty year old female human of course.

They'd actually met when Keo had seen Aria, knowing she had to hunt the green eyed female but not wanting to. She'd known the moment the eyes went red that this was a vampire. At the same time, though, the red haired woman didn't want to hunt the golden brown haired female. So instead, she'd put a hand in the long hair and they'd ended up kissing in the rain. Things had progressed to lover status, and even their dogs and cats had become mates. Her dog was a male named Kato, her cat Skylark actually a hermaphrodite.

Anyhow, they talked on the phone and she agreed to come by that night.

Elsewhere

Renn, a dark haired male werewolf living outside the same town with his dog, Honda, was out hunting. The brown haired and furred wolf howled happily after he and Honda caught a couple rabbits. He wasn't expecting to crash right into another male wolf, this one smelling faintly of humans...His hackles went up and he growled, knowing the black furred (and haired) werewolf lived in the town. Haruu did, in fact, or rather at the outskirts as his family had a farm. They had horses, barn cats, a family dog named Mari, and lots of crops. His own dog Mako, whom Honda seemed very interested in, was the son of Mari. He squeaked when the brown wolf shoved a black nose into black fur. He whined a bit but let him sniff at him, then they and the dogs ran off together further into the woods. They were males, but they'd answered the call of nature just as a male and female might.

They came back tired but happy looking, the brunette having to let the raven lean on him. Honda was doing the same for his new brown and white furred mate, his gray ears twitching as they returned.

What a day.


End file.
